


insignificant, unimportant (i'll dream of you tonight)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chance Meetings, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Omega Verse, Scents & Smells, alpha!ushijima, and ushijima is too stubborn to allow his interest, omega!suga, suga can't read a map worth shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: The crow tilts his head to the side and silver-gold hair slides from a pale cheek to show off a small mole next to penny-copper eyes.Ushijima blinks and he is suddenly aware that his mouth is a bit dry.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	insignificant, unimportant (i'll dream of you tonight)

A crow from the concrete is standing right in front of Ushijima Wakatoshi’s house.   
  
A crow- pale and slender and confused as he pours over a map- that seems to be lost.   
  
Ushijima’s lips dip into a frown and he crosses his arms as he watches the man.   
  
Pewter hair and a delicate face- this crow is the vice captain, Ushijima recalls.   
  
Vice captain of the team that beat him.   
  
Frustration thrums through Ushijima in a solid wave as he watches the crow frown and look around the street. He is annoyed with the crow’s appearance and he is annoyed with the reminder of his team’s loss.   
  
It has been weeks since then, yes, but Ushijima is still frustrated- frustrated in a way he’s never felt before.   
  
He is not accustomed to losing. It is...difficult to digest.   
  
He thinks he can understand Oikawa a little better now, though- seeing someone who helped snatch victory away from him is more grating than he thought it would be.   
  
Ushijima’s frown deepens and he watches as the crow takes a phone out only to tilt his head back in what Ushijima assumes is a groan before stuffing it back in his pocket.   
  
...the crow is lingering in front of his house far too long. Ushijima wants him _gone_.   
  
Ushijima takes a breath- something deep and uncharacteristically annoyed. He moves from the window and walks to the entrance way of his home, slips on his shoes and then leaves the house.   
  
The crow doesn’t look at him as he approaches- just stays frowning at his map. In the morning sunlight, the crow’s pale hair looks nearly gold and Ushijima pauses when he realizes that, shakes his head and begins moving forward once more.   
  
He makes it to the gate without the crow noticing him. There, he recalls something he had forgotten about the setter- something that makes him blink and furrow his brow.   
  
Ginger, lemon, and thyme- that is the scent quietly surrounding the crow. That is the scent that makes Ushijima recall that the setter is an omega.   
  
It is of no importance, probably- omegan status does not detract from the fact that the crow is part of the team that had beat his own. Omega status does not make the loss any easier or harder; Ushijima may not like unbiased confidence but he knows that skill can live in a person no matter their status.   
  
The crow tilts his head to the side and silver-gold hair slides from a pale cheek to show off a small mole next to penny-copper eyes.   
  
Ushijima blinks and he is suddenly aware that his mouth is a bit dry.   
  
He clears his throat and the crow jumps at the sudden noise, turns and looks at Ushijima with eyes that widen and lips that fall apart with a gasp.   
  
Lips that are soft and pink from being bitten into, lips that Ushijima can’t help but to glance over before snapping his eyes back up to meet the crow’s.   
  
The scent of ginger, lemon, and thyme grows stronger and Ushijima curls his fingers against his thighs as pale cheeks tint pink, as the man before him flusters and lets out a small, choked noise of surprise.   
  
Ushijima cannot remember the crow’s name and, suddenly, that bothers him.   
  
Lips heavy with a frown, Ushijima looks over the crow and feels his frustration shift, just a bit, to a territory that he is not quite prepared for.   
  
“...what are you doing in front of my house?” Ushijima finally asks- breaking the silence and making pink deepen to something darker.   
  
Lean shoulders jump and Ushijima watches the crow’s eyes grow even wider, raises his brow when the omega cranes his head and peers toward his house with lips set in shock.   
  
“I- what? _What?_ ”   
  
The crow’s voice is light- surprised but still light and...pleasant. Pleasant in a way that Ushijima does not want to recognize, but cannot keep from noticing.   
  
It makes his frown deepen even more and Ushijima watches the omega with furrowed brows, eyes him as the crow splutters.   
  
He waits for an explanation. None comes from the crow, so Ushijima takes a breath and he asks again,   
  
“What are you doing in front of my house?”   
  
The question seems to snap the omega from his shock. The crow looks back at Ushijima- silver hair spun golden, cheeks stained red as poppies, scent bright and refreshing and _pleasant_ \- and he sinks his teeth into a plush bottom lip, pushes that nibbled bit of flesh out to form a small pout.   
  
Ushijima’s mouth is very dry now and he blames it on the sun shining high and bright in the sky, does not allow himself to think on how _frustrated_ is being shot through with _interested_.   
  
“I...I’m looking for a clinic,” the omega says- voice still light and still pleasant even if there is a trace of surprise and hesitance threaded through it. Ushijima watches him sigh and then watches as a (pale, elegant, strong _setter’s_ ) hand pushes through (soft looking, mesmerizing, alchemic in its shift from argent to golden) locks.   
  
“My phone died,” the crow continues, his pout growing. “I tried to use this map, but I’m hopeless at this sort of thing.”   
  
Ushijima blinks and something in him stirs. Impulse (instinct? An ingrained desire grafted into his DNA that makes the alpha in him want to help this omega even if he’s been beaten by him?) has him reaching out his hand and the crow blinks at him- pewter lashes fluttering along with his scent.   
  
“Where are you going?” Ushijima asks, looking pointedly at the map.   
  
The crow blinks, again, and penny-copper eyes look over Ushijima, a fine brow scrunches up. There is hesitance in the omega’s face- reluctance- and Ushijima finds himself not liking that for reasons he can’t (won’t) name.   
  
It takes a moment, but the omega hands over the map- fingertips brushing over Ushijima’s skin and quickly moving away once the map is safely in Ushijima’s hand. The crow’s reddened cheeks had cooled, but they are darkening again when Ushijima looks, coupled again with teeth claiming a bottom lip.   
  
Ushijima ignores that and he glances down at the map, concentrates on grid lines and street names and not on the way the crow leans toward him a little to gaze over the map as well.   
  
“I’m going to Hayato-senpei’s clinic,” the omega tells Ushijima, voice dipping into something soft. He leans even closer to him and Ushijima blinks at the way their shoulders almost brush against each other. “I think I took a wrong turn?”   
  
Ushijima nods and he presses a finger to the map, traces a small path. His mind wants to wonder over why the crow is going to a heat specialist’s clinic, but that is not his concern nor his business.    
  
Ushijima pushes curiosity away and traces the path again to empathize it for the lost man.   
  
“Follow this street,” Ushijima instructs. “When you get to the four-way, you will need to turn right. At the next, you will turn left. The clinic will be on the right side of the street- directly across from the florist’s.”   
  
A soft noise sounds from the omega and Ushijima slides his gaze to the crow’s face, notes the way  pretty  brown eyes jump from his fingers and to the side. His scent is stronger, the omega’s, and it takes more effort than what should be necessary for Ushijima to keep from breathing in deep.   
  
“Ah, um, thank you, Ushijima-san” the crow tells him, voice almost coming out in a mumble. His fingers brush against Ushijima’s skin again when he takes the map back, but Ushijima does not quite notice- his attention is more focused on the way lashes are lowered when the omega tilts his head back to look up at him, the way that his name sounded coming from the man’s lips.   
  
If his eyes trace down the column of a pale throat, neither of them bother to comment on it. After a moment, the crow steps away from him and Ushijima finds that it is a little easier to breathe.   
  
His mouth is still dry, though, and there is something restless running under his skin- interested and frustrated and demanding in a way that Ushijima has not quite felt before.   
  
“Thank you,” the crow says, again. His voice is less of a mumble now- something closer to normal and more confident. “I, um...have a nice day?”   
  
It comes out awkward- something that even Ushijima’s untrained ears can catch. Ushijima does not know what to say in reply, so he merely nods and watches the crow shuffle uncertainly in place.   
  
He thinks that, maybe, the omega will say something, but the man shakes his head after a moment and graces Ushijima with a smile- rueful and pretty and catching a ray of sunlight.   
  
“Bye,” the crow murmurs. “See you around.”   
  
And then he is gone- head held high and the map clutched in one of his hands, his hair shining bright and beautiful under the unclouded morning sky.   
  
Ushijima blinks after him and he watches the omega leave- restlessness curling under his skin and his shifted frustration pressing at him with the urge to follow after the crow.   
  
Ushijima ignores it and turns back to his house, toes off his shoes and goes directly to the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water and drains it in one long gulp, pours another directly after and drains it as well. He wipes his mouth off after and leans against his kitchen counter, closes his eyes and breathes in deep.   
  
That interaction was not one he expected to unfold today- nor any other day. He had not expected to come across any of the crows for quite some time and he _definitely_ did not expect to come across the pale one, the vice captain- the omega with penny-copper eyes and a scent so bright and invigorating.   
  
Ushijima frowns and he shakes his head, opens his eyes.   
  
...the interaction was meaningless. Small. Unfated and unscripted- just a random event that he will soon forget.   
  
Ushijima takes another deep breath and he places his glass in the dishwasher, moves from the counter and heads back to the bedroom.   
  
He has no time to think of crows and their scents and their  soft lips sudden appearances; Ushijima may not be going to Nationals, but he still has finals to conquer and he needs to concentrate on that- on something important- rather than an omega whose name he cannot recall.   
  
There are more important things to do and Ushijima will not waste time allowing his attention to linger on a man that helped defeat his team.   
  
Determined and with a frown, Ushijima sits himself at his previously abandoned desk and gets back to work.   
  


* * *

  
  
Of course, later that night Ushijima finds himself watching footage of old matches. He finds himself watching the war between Karasuno and his own school.    
  
He finds himself watching the form of an omega carrying the number _two_ and he finds his lips forming a name that he only remembers when he watches the man pull off a graceful set.   
  
“Sugawara Koushi.”   
  
The name comes quiet from his lips and Ushijima blinks at it, runs his gaze over the paused form of the man- of _Sugawara_.   
  
He remembers the scent of ginger, lemon, and thyme. He remembers the way silver hair had been highlighted golden in the sunlight. He remembers the way penny-copper eyes had looked up at him and he remembers, vividly, the way his name had sounded coming from bitten up lips.   
  
Ushijima remembers the morning despite himself and he closes his eyes, swallows as his throat runs dry.   
  
...Sugawara Koushi is of no importance, he tells himself. He is just another man, just another omega.   
  
An omega whose team had brought down his own.   
  
Ushijima frowns and he shakes his head, breathes in deep and exhales it out in a huff through his nostrils.   
  
Sugawara Koushi is of no importance, Ushijima tells himself, again. The meeting was a one in a million occurrence and Ushijima will not see the omega again.   
  
Another deep breath and Ushijima opens his eyes, reaches for his remote and resumes the video. He finishes watching the game and then stores the dvd away with care, nestles it between the match of Kesenike West High School and his book end.   
  
He puts the dvd away and he does not think about the match or Sugawara anymore- just goes on about his night as he normally does.   
  
He does not think of the crow again but, that night, his dreams are tinted in gold and argent, splashed through with bright splices of copper. He dreams of a pale form wrapped not in stark black, but purple and white instead- dreams of his very own jersey being slipped on by someone impish and smiling, gorgeous with a bond mark stamped deep into his neck.   
  
Ushijima wakes up with a start- eyes wide and breathing hard, sweat matting his hair to his head. His throat is dry, again, and he has to go to the kitchen to down a glass of water.   
  
He has never woken up before with a pounding heart. That is new to him- just like losing, just like the restlessness that is rippling under his skin.   
  
Ushijima breathes in deep and exhales out hard, closes his eyes and rests his forehead against his hand.   
  
“Sugawara Koushi is of no importance,” he tells himself, loud and firm.   
  
No one responds, of course, because he is alone and it is late and he is the sole person who has been roused from slumber by dreams his mind can’t stop thinking on.   
  
Ushijima swallows and he takes another breath- softer and more controlled, less worked up.   
  
“Sugawara Koushi is of no importance,” he repeats into the still night air.   
  
The clock on the wall ticks quietly and Ushijima sighs to himself, opens his eyes as weariness settles upon him.   
  
He needs to sleep. He cannot let himself grow tired on account of ridiculous and absurd dreams.   
  
Ushijima pushes himself up from the table and he goes back to his room. He lays down on the futon and listens to the whir of his ceiling fan, the soft night noises outside his window. He does not think and he does not wonder and, eventually, his breathing and his pulse evens out and his eyes fall shut.   
  
Ushijima slips back to sleep and he does not dream of Sugawara Koushi anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i was going through a word generator to try to find inspiration to write and it spit out _concrete_ for me.
> 
> i started writing and this happened /shrugs
> 
> i've wanted to write an a/b/o ushisuga for a while now, but everything i've started has ended up sputtering out pathetically  
> maybe i'll do a follow up to this, though, someday- who knows?


End file.
